


AXEe's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by AXEe



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Eyepatch Astra (just because), F/F, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, J'onn as Nick Fury, Superman as Captain America, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A Supergirl/General Danvers/Major Nerd/Marvel Comics/Cinematic Universe fusion AU





	1. The Spectacular Spider-Man & the Girl of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from. Seriously, I don't. Probably from all the news about the MCU floating around lately. Anyway, in this AU, rather than actually 'fusing' the two universes together, I'm going on the idea that they've just always existed in the same verse, so some Supergirl characters with be fused with a MCU character (J'onn as Nick Fury for example) and others will be the same as in Supergirl canon. For example, Superman is still the Last Son of Krypton, landed in the 1930s and fought the Nazis ala Captain America, minus the popsicle routine and is still around, National City is standing in for New York City (because if you look at Marvel, half the population of NYC are superpowered :=), so the Fantastic Four might make a cameo later on.
> 
> The DEO is S.H.I.E.L.D., Kara arrived the same time she did in canon and still Alex's sister, Alex is a descendent of Peggy Carter (because COME ON that's just obvious!), Alex and Astra met in battle before falling in love, J'onn disguised himself as Hank Henshaw to reform the DEO/SHEILD from the inside (meaning that SHIELD's motives were somewhat sketchy), Cadmus is playing the role of HYRDA but is still mostly the ugly alien-haters we all hate, et cetera.
> 
> Also, despite the title this is NOT an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fusion AU (I don't watch AOS, I tried, but I just couldn't get into it), so nobody from AOS will appearing here, expect--possibly--Phil Coulson
> 
> As to where this takes place in Supergirl canon? Somewhere in an AU of Season Two, with Astra having joined the DEO's/SHEILD's and having never died.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy? :=)

******

Kara grunted as John Corbin—a.k.a. Metallo—fired off another blast of kryptonite radiation, the blast forcing her back as he marched forward, the kryptonite heart in his chest gleaming brightly in the dim light from the streetlamps in old city port.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Corbin hissed as he reached out, grabbing a fistful of Kara’s hair and yanking her up “oh don’t worry,” he mocked “I’m not cruel. This’ll be painless”

There was a sudden, loud _thwap_ -like sound, a large, gooey strand of white-grey webbing suddenly latched on Corbin’s kryptonite heart and yanked it out. Gasping, Corbin staggered back as Kara quickly recovered, striking him with a blast of heat vision, which sent him tumbling back into an abandoned crane. More strands of webbing shot out, swiftly surrounding Corbin and pinning him in place

“You OK?” Spider-Man asked as he swung down to land next to Kara

“Yeah,” she panted out, nodding weakly “yeah. Thanks, Winn”

“No problem,” Winn smirked from beneath the mask as he nodded towards Corbin, who was struggling—uselessly—against the webbing “so who let Johnny boy out to play?” he wondered as Corbin let out a defiant bellow “keep it up, buddy!” Winn called out “that stuff could hold the Hulk in place!” he boasted

“Really?” Kara asked

“Well, yeah,” Winn nodded “if, you know, he held still long enough” he admitted as their comms chirped

“ _Supergirl. Spider-Man,_ ” J’onn called out “ _report back to base_ ”

“On it,” Kara beamed as she took off, Winn following with a web-line “so, how’s Lucy?” Kara asked

“Good,” Winn answered “you know, she’s…she’s good”

“You still haven’t told her, have you?” Kara sighed

“I’m getting to it!” Winn exclaimed

“Uh-huh,” Kara sighed “look, just tell her. She already works at S.H.I.E.L.D., finding out that you’re Spider-Man probably won’t be much a shock”

“Ha! That’s what you say!” Winn scoffed “you’re not the one who Jonah Jameson keeps calling a ‘menace’.”

“Oh come, he doesn’t like me anymore than he likes you,” Kara pointed “and besides, he’s still pissed that the _Bugle_ got bought out by CatCo”

“At least now, Cat can get him to tone it down hopefully” Winn muttered

“Here we are,” Kara announced as she looped her arms around his waist “hold on” she warned as they took the skies, passing the cloud barrier and approaching the Helicarrier, swiftly entering

“You’re late” J’onn noted as they landed on the command deck

“Sorry,” Kara panted out “Metallo was a little tougher this time around”

“Hmm,” J’onn grumbled “we still don’t know how he escaped,” he pointed out. He assessed the two heroes “you’ve both had a long day,” he announced “go home, rest” he instructed

“Thanks” Kara nodded

“Will do, chief” Winn gave him a two-fingered salute as he and Kara turned and left. Once they were out of the room, J’onn sighed and turned to Alex and Astra

“Opinions?” he asked

“Metallo’s too smart to be working entirely on his own,” Alex began “somebody helped him escape, somebody who gave him the kryptonite”

“But who?” J’onn wondered as he glanced at Astra questioningly

“A.I.M.?” she suggested, raising an eyebrow from beneath the eye patch covering her left eye

“Possibly,” J’onn nodded “they’ve been pretty quiet lately, and Metallo fits with their MO of technologic-based terrorism,” he sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck “go home,” he finally sighed “that’s an order. We’ll figure this out tomorrow”

“You sure?” Alex asked

“I’m sure,” J’onn nodded “go”

Staring at him suspiciously, the two women slowly left the room…

******

Alex fingered the dart in her hand as she assessed the bulletin board set up on one wall, various pages and scrapes of paper covered it, each taken from various S.H.I.E.L.D. files all detailing the various threats both from Earth and beyond

“It’s not the Asgardians,” Alex sighed “they don’t need somebody like Corbin to do their dirty work,” she frowned “but it could be Loki”

“Alex,” Astra came up behind her, winding her arms around the Human’s waist “enough. You need to rest,” she pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s shoulder as she eased the dart out of the agent’s hand “come to bed” she encouraged

Sighing, Alex leaned back into Astra’s embrace

“You know,” she began “when Aunt Peg told me that she was the former head and one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. I didn’t believe her?”

“Because how could sweet, old Aunt Peggy have ever held a gun, much less helped Superman defeat the Nazis?” Astra finished “you’ve told me this story before, several times in fact”

Alex blushed

“Sorry,” she mumbled “I guess, sometimes I get caught in the ‘family legacy’ as it were. I mean, my Dad joined S.H.I.E.L.D., my aunt was one of the founders, so I guess I feel responsible in someway”

“I know you do,” Astra nodded “but you can’t carry the weight of the world on your shoulders,” she reminded “you’re responsible for every single person on this planet. Now,” she gently turned Alex around to face her “come to bed,” she pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips “please”

Alex grinned

“OK…”


	2. No Rest for the Weary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter TWO is up! Enjoy! :=)

******

Winn threw out another webline and caught it as he arced through the air towards his apartment building

 _‘Just tell her’_ Kara had said. Yeah, like it was _that_ easy, as if Lucy wouldn’t skin him alive once she found out that he was Spider-Man. Mentally groaning, he landed on the fire escape, cringing as he saw that Lucy was already in the apartment, waiting for him it seemed,

Taking a breath, he quietly slipped inside, scaling the wall and ceiling as he did

“Hey, Winn,”

He froze, keeping as still as possible even as Lucy looked up at him and smiled

“You going to hang around up there all day or what?” she asked

“Uh…,” feeling a little light-headed, Winn dropped down to the floor and awkwardly took off the mask “you know?” he asked

Lucy chuckled

“I’ve known since day one,” she explained “it’s not everyday that you see a guy in red and blue tights sneaking out of your neighbor’s bedroom window”

“Oh,” Winn blinked “so…why didn’t you say anything?”

Lucy shrugged

“Figured you’d tell me when you were ready,” she dismissed “didn’t think you’d join S.H.I.E.L.D. however” she added

“Yeah, well,” Winn shrugged “Kara suggested it was better than being arrested”

“That’s always good,” Lucy nodded. She sat back down on the couch and patted the cushion invitingly “so,” she began as Winn sat down “is really true that you gotten bitten by a spider?” she wondered

Winn nodded, grinning shyly

“Uh, yeah, yeah, that’s true,” he confirmed “they were showing our class around S.T.A.R. Labs, and a spider that had been genetically enhanced got lose and bit me,” he shrugged “I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary at first, just felt a little queasy. The powers didn’t develop until a day or two later” he explained

“Huh,” Lucy frowned thoughtfully “what about the webbing?” she wondered

“Ah,” Winn slipped off on glove and rolled his sleeve up slightly “that I had make myself,” he explained as he held up the web-shooter to the light “took me a few months in the chemistry lab, but finally came up with something that’s _close_ but not exactly like spider’s silk,” he frowned at her “you’re really OK with this?” he asked

Lucy smiled at him, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his lips

“I’m fine” she whispered…

******

Meanwhile, James Olsen looked up as Kara flew into the window

“Hey,” he stood up and hurried over to her “Alex just told me, are you all right?” he asked

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Kara dismissed “I had Winn to back me up. Metallo’s all webbed up and in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. All good,” she slipped off her boots and undid her cape “so, anything interesting happen on your end?” she asked

“Not much,” James shrugged “Charles Xavier gave another speech before Congress today against Senator Crane’s Mutant Registration Act”

“Ugh, I hate her!” Kara groaned as she flopped down on the couch “anything else?” she wondered

“J. Jonah Jameson is still suing Cat Grant for buying out the _Daily Bugle_ ,” James explained “apparently he’s hired Nelson & Murdock to represent him”

Kara sat up

“Murdock?” she asked “as in…‘Matt Murdock’? As in…‘Daredevil’?”

James nodded

“The very same, Jameson may not like superheroes, but Matt Murdock is one of the best defense attorney’s in the country” he explained

Kara shook her head in disbelief

“Weird” she muttered as she settled back against him, ready to settle in for a quiet night when the lights suddenly flickered, a tremor suddenly rippled through the room, the windows rattling as an angry bellow echoed across the city

“Oh no” James groaned as they both rushed to the window, peering intently through the glass

“Don’t tell me” Kara groaned as a large humanoid figure suddenly sailed through the air in the distance, smashing down near the old Warehouse District, the shockwave rippling through the city and the floor beneath Kara and James’ feet

“ _Kara_ ” Alex called out over her comm “ _we’ve got a problem_ ”

“Yeah, I know,” Kara answered as she quickly put her boots back on and refastened her cape “it’s the Hulk…”

******

As a S.H.I.E.L.D. strike team pulled up to the location of the area where the Hulk had come down, Alex took a nervous breath as she rapidly ran through what they knew about the creature in her mind, which wasn’t much. They didn’t even know whether the Hulk was a mutation, some poor soul who’d heavily mutated by gamma radiation, or, perhaps, even _created_ from gamma radiation itself.

All they really knew was that the Hulk was powerful, possibly as powerful if not more so than Kara and Astra combined, and _really_ angry.

“ _Target in sight,_ ” an agent reported from the helicopter orbiting the crash site. There was a crash and something large suddenly leapt up from the still-smoldering crater, heading straight for the chopper “ _target angry! Target angry!!_ ” the pilot frantically reported as the Hulk smashed into the craft, gripping the front of the cockpit as it started to tear the chopper apart, tearing through high-grade, industrial-strength steel like it was tissue paper.

As the chopper rapidly broke apart in mid-air a familiar streak of red and blue suddenly shot through the air, bursting through one side of the burning machine and emerging on the other to bring the crew safely to the ground, the Hulk rapidly following, landing with an earth-shaking crash.

As Kara and the Hulk stared each other down, the burning remains of the helicopter came crashing down to earth the resulting explosion sending out a shockwave that rippled through the asphalt, the broken and cracked pavement suddenly upsetting the fleet of S.H.I.E.L.D. SUVs, sending them all into a skid, and in the case of the one that Alex was in, into a violent tumble down the road, the vehicle breaking half as it finally came to a stop.

Groaning, Alex winced as Astra’s face blurred and swam in front of her

“Are you all right?” Astra asked

“Yeah,” Alex groaned “good thing you were there” she noted as she shook off the cobwebs

“That wasn’t me,” Astra explained. She reached out and flicked Alex’s seatbelt which was, miraculously, still attached to the frame of the car “thank Rao for seat belts, eh?” she remarked as she easily tore Alex out of the seat, both women turning at a bellow form the Hulk as it easily swatted Kara aside before she’d even had a chance to get a blow in and began to head directly towards them, easily shrugging off the gunfire from the other agents and swatting them away as easily as it had Kara

“Oh shit” Alex swore as the Hulk suddenly landed in front of them, baring his teeth in growl as his head swung towards Astra

“One-eye woman stay away from girl!” he growled out as he easily knocked Astra away before advancing on Alex

“Oh my god,” Alex breathed as she found herself face-to-face with the Hulk. Those eyes, it couldn’t be...

“ _Dad?_ ” she whispered…


	3. Hail Cadmus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Yes my General Danvers/Marvel fusion AU is back! Enjoy :=)

******

Alex continued gaping at the green monstrosity before her. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t be, her father was _dead_ , killed by Hank Henshaw when he tried to save J’onn’s life

“Dad,” she whispered, watching as the Hulk froze, frowning at her as she shakily staggered to her “Dad, its me,” she pleaded “its Alex” if she could get through to him, calm him down, he might revert back

“ _Al-ex,_ ” the Hulk repeated slowly “Hulk know Alex” he rumbled out as Astra staggered to her feet, taking stock of the situation before she tapped her comm.

“All agents, this is Agent In-ze, hold your fire,” she ordered “I repeat: hold your fire”

“ _Astra, status_ ” J’onn requested

“Alex seems to have calmed the Hulk momentarily,” Astra replied “I don’t think shooting at him right now is in our best interest’s right now”

“ _Agreed,_ ” J’onn replied “ _but the minute he moves, we’re opening fire_ ” he warned

“Copy that,” Astra nodded even though he couldn’t see her “where’s Winn?”

“ _Agent Lane and Spider-Man are en route_ ” Vasquez reported

“Oh, did he finally tell her?” Astra wondered

“ _It’s about time_ ” Kara grumbled over the comm.

“ _People, we have something a situation here,_ ” J’onn reminded them “ _can we please focus on it?_ ”

“Sorry” both Astra and Kara mumbled…

******

Meanwhile, high among the skyscrapers of National City’s skyline, Winn—with Lucy in one arm—threw out another webline

“Easy there, web head,” Lucy groaned “I said I’d like to get there fast, not in pieces”

“Hey, come on,” Winn laughed “I can stick to walls, I’d never drop you”

“He says just as he drops her” Lucy muttered

“You were a soldier,” Winn scoffed from behind his mask “this should be old hat to you”

“Yeah, I was in the _Army_ , not the Air Force,” Lucy countered “besides, I was in the JAG Corps, JAG officers don’t usually go swinging from rooftops during a case”

“OK, are you going to complain every time we’re on a case together?” Winn wondered “is this your way of punishing me for not telling you I’m really Spider-Man”

“Yes” Lucy nodded as they reached the port…

******

As the Hulk stared Alex down, Astra—keeping her every movement as slow and non-threatening as possible—cautiously approached, coming to stand besides Alex as the Hulk let out a quiet growl, baring his teeth at Astra

“Easy,” Alex soothed “you can trust her, she’s a friend”

“Hulk not trust one-eyed woman,” the Hulk rumbled “but Hulk trust Alex” he suddenly threw his head back, roaring as his skin rippled, changing into a more human flesh tone in color as his muscle mass rapidly decreased. Leaving a nude and weak Jeremiah Danvers to collapse to the ground with a tired groan

“J’onn! Medics on the double!” Astra called into her comm. as she and Alex examined Jeremiah’s form

“J’onn,” Alex breathed “it’s the Hulk, it—he—its…its Jeremiah Danvers”

“ _What?!_ ” Kara and J’onn demanded simultaneously

“Confirmed,” Astra reported “J’onn, I don’t know how, or why, but…the Hulk _is_ Jeremiah Danvers”

“ _Medics and containment teams are on en route to your location_ ” J’onn finally rumbled…

******

Jeremiah Danvers awoke with a splitting headache to harsh bright lights overhead

 _‘Either the other guy paid a visit, or I’m hungover,’_ ” he thought as he rolled over, away from the blinding, retina-searing lights _‘I’m not sure which is worse’_ ” he added

“I would imagine the hangover would be preferable to becoming the Hulk” a woman’s voice said suddenly. Jerking upright, Jeremiah found himself inside what appeared to be a cylindrical cell of some kind. He was dressed in a loose pair of hospital scrubs and his skin felt all tingly, like maybe someone had given him a sponge bath while he was asleep, which wasn’t as erotic a thought as it sounded.

Looking around, he spotted the owner of the voice. A tall woman dressed in paramilitary black, with long dark hair with a streak of white in it and an eyepatch covering her left eye

“Welcome back to S.H.I.E.L.D., Dr. Danvers,” she greeted “my name is Astra,” she introduced herself “I’m sorry about the cell, but we couldn’t take any chances that your alter ego might try for a reappearance once you woke up” she explained

“Yeah, no,” Jeremiah nodded “that’s…probably a good idea” he muttered

The woman—Astra—smirked

“I know what you’re thinking, Doctor,” she chuckled “you’re wondering what S.H.I.E.L.D. wants with you”

“Well, a big, green, gamma radiation-infused monster would make a good foot soldier,” Jeremiah admitted “providing that you could control it, of course”

“Then it’s a good thing that we have no interest in doing that isn’t it?” Astra chuckled “no,” she shook her head “we’ve come a long way since Hank Henshaw’s death,” she explained “the man you tired to save? The man from Mars? He survived, and took Henshaw’s place as head of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“And you?” Jeremiah asked “where do you fit in?”

“We share a connection,” Astra explained “two of them actually, Alex Danvers and Kara Zor-El”

“If you hurt them…” Jeremiah began

“Doctor,” Astra sighed “I assure you, I have no intention of harming my niece or my wife in anyway shape or form”

Jeremiah stared at her

“You’re Kara’s aunt?” he finally asked, stunned that she still had family left besides Clark

“I am,” Astra nodded “and I’m also Alex’s wife”

“Alex,” Jeremiah asked “she’s here? She’s actually working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“She is,” Astra nodded “she was recruited out of collage by J’onn J’onzz”

“And you?” Jeremiah asked

Astra shook her head

“Another time. Suffice to say, Alex saved my life,” she smirked as she went to the control panel by the door and opened the cell “she wants to see you”

******

Walking down the corridor, Jeremiah was amazed at how different the place felt. When he’d last been aboard the Helicarrier there had been this undisguised feeling of hate, the agents that Hank Henshaw recruited had been recruited because of how efficient they were at killing and not how skilled they actually were in other areas. But the agents now roaming the halls seemed different; they didn’t have those same cold dead eyes that the previous roster of agents had.

Entering the command deck, Jeremiah noted that many agents suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare as a young woman gently pushed her way through the crowd

“Alex” Jeremiah realized as she came up to him, suddenly throwing her arms around him…

******

“I wasn’t sure how long I sat there, rotting away, in the jungle, but eventually someone retrieved me,” Jeremiah explained, wincing as he rubbed at his arm where Alex had taken a blood sample “not sure why they were,” he sighed “but they…experimented on me, tried to make me into some kind of super-solider. I guess they thought that gamma radiation was the missing key. The amount they expose me to should have killed me, instead it just…”

“Changed you” Kara finished

“Yeah,” Jeremiah sighed “that was part of the reason why I never told anyone I was still alive. Because if I got angry or upset and turned into the other guy…” he trailed off, not needing to finish that particular sentence

“Why would you come back to National City?” J’onn asked

“I didn’t,” Jeremiah answered “not voluntarily. The same people attacked me, drugged me, I guess they still thought that they could control him”

“So, they have a facility here in National City,” Astra reasoned “but who are they?”

“Well,” Jeremiah sighed “that I can tell you at least. Although you won’t like the answer…it’s Cadmus”

Kara, Alex, Astra, and J’onn all looked at each other

“Cadmus was destroyed during the Second World War by Superman” Alex pointed out

“Yeah,” Jeremiah laughed “I thought so too. Turns out we were all wrong, they survived, went underground, using various biotech companies as fronts for their operations and now they’re ready to strike”

“What are they planning?” J’onn asked

Jeremiah shook his head

“Don’t know, but whatever it is, I doubt it’ll be good for the rest of us”

******

Stepping out onto the deck of the Helicarrier, Alex shivered as the wind whipped around her, smiling despite herself as pair of familiar arms wrapped around her

“Tell me” Astra requested softly as she held Alex close

“Just…,” Alex shook her head “all this time I thought that he was dead. And now, to not only find out that he’s still alive, but that if he gets cranky he turns into one of the most destructive beings on Earth it just…” she trailed off with annoyed and frustrated sigh

“I know,” Astra smiled “but have faith, love,” she breathed, placing a gentle kiss to Alex’s shoulder “your family stopped Cadmus once before, they can do it again” she vowed

“Here’s hoping” Alex grumbled…

******

Meanwhile, in an innocuous, nondescript office building, a woman confidently marched into a boardroom

“Gentlemen,” she nodded in acknowledgement of the other people in the room as she sat down “what’s the status of our latest project?”

“So far, ma’am, everything seems to be going according plan,” one man answered “our operative is onboard the Helicarrier”

The woman nodded slowly

“And you’re absolutely certain that he has no knowledge of our plan?” she asked

“None, ma’am,” another man answered “as far as Jeremiah Danvers is concerned his escape was a lucky break”

The woman smiled cruelly as she took a sip of her coffee

“Excellent” she praised…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
